


Anxieties

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Maids, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: Levi needs some help expressing that he wants to be with you, so you are going to have to make the first move to get the ball rolling. Although, maybe you tried to move a little too fast for him.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 204





	Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure smut... then it wasn't.

Levi is the least forward of all of his brothers when it comes to expressing his desires. Unlike them, his anxiety leaves him a mess that can't fully admit to you that there are times he wants to be with you in an intimate way. You aren't an idiot. You can see the signs of him wanting to get closer to you, but at the last moment he always pulls back. You don't want to push someone that isn't ready to do anything, but this isn't that situation. He is literally only stopping himself because some part of his brain doesn't think he is worthy. It infuriates you to no end. He is just as good and just as worthy as any of his brothers. All you want to do is show him that. For that reason, you know you will have to be the first one to make a move. Though, if you move too quickly, you are sure he will push you away. You had to be very careful implementing your plan.

You stand outside of Levi's room, your fists grabbing at the fabric of your skirt. With a deep breath, you reach out and knock on his door. You wait for him to ask the inevitable question you know is coming, answering it with a little too much ease (given how much you had binged the series and how often you two spoke about it, it didn't come as a surprise). Only then did he give you permission to open the door. Usually, he would open the door for you, but when he didn't it meant he was deep into some game. That was fine. In fact, your plan would probably work better if he didn't catch you right away.

"Excuse me," you say as you open his door, getting into character before you lose your nerve.

As you peak into his room, he does not look back at you. Instead, his gaze is glued to his computer screen, mouth twisted in puzzlement as he tries to find the optimal path to finish his most recent game.

"Hey," he Levi doesn't look at you as he speaks, "I'm almost done, then you can play."

Somewhere along the way, you and he had developed the kind of relationship where he wanted to play games with you. Though you knew his current conquest was single-player. It didn't matter. You weren't here to play video games... as tempting as it was.

"Please take your time." You look around while he plays. His room is a mess, littered with his supplies from the hours you suspect he has been playing. Food, drinks, and everything else. You knew it would be an issue, but you always forgot just how much of a mess he could make in a few hours without leaving his chair.

You walk closer to him, picking up one of the empty bottles on the floor, "I am going to start cleaning up now."

He presses a few keys on his keyboard before responding to you, "Hmn." He acknowledges, but there is a slight raise in his cadence, indicating he has a question, but he has yet to ask it.

As you bend over, you feel a cool breeze run up your legs causing you to blush. This skirt is so short and you feel so exposed. Of course you have been in less before, but there is something very erotic about dressing in a way you know will get his attention. Now if only he would look over and bother to notice all the effort you put into this plan. You look at him from the corner of your eye, only to see the complete concentration he is giving the game. You feel a twinge of jealousy, wanting him to look at you with the same passion he looks at his games with. How long is it going to take him to notice you?

You impatiently continue to pick up the stray trash in his room and tidy up in a way that you hope he doesn't find invasive. You've spent enough time in here to know where things go and what he considers trash and what you are not supposed to touch under any circumstances.

You continue to do that until you hear Levi, "Finally!" Meaning he has finished the game.

You find yourself smiling at his pure joy, as excited for him as he is for himself.

With that as your cue, you make your way over to his bed and bend over the side of the tub (you know why he slept in a tub but it was still crazy). You can only hope that seeing you so close to his bed will give him ideas. You bend over, letting your skirt slip above your butt so that anyone behind you could see your panties and the garters you are using to keep your stalkings up.

"That was the end of the game, so you can pl-" He pauses in the middle of his statement and switches, "Wait, where are you?"

You would usually be standing over his shoulder watching him play, so you are not surprised that he is confused by your apparent absence.

You only know he has finally seen you when you hear, "Wha- what are you wearing?"

You sigh in relief that he finally noticed. Now you have his full attention and the bulk of your plan can begin.

"What do you mean, Young Master?" You ask, trying to stay in character.

His face turns beat red and he stammers out a few syllables, but that is all.

He liked cosplay, so you assumed this outfit would get a rise out of him. "Is something wrong, Young Master?" It felt weird to call Levi that, but... it was also kind of fun. You liked the way his eyes widen and how he tried to look away as you quite clearly pushed something inside of him, "I just finished making your bed. In case you want to use it." You were hoping he would understand your intentions.

He pauses, "Is this a prank?"

Your heart breaks at the question. You would never understand why he thought it was so impossible that you may have an interest in him. It ran so deep that he ignored every instance of you trying to drop hints about what you wanted to do with him and always tried to explain it another way.

"I don't _do_ pranks." Except on rare occasions, but this was not the kind of prank you would pull; that would just be cruel.

You sit on his newly made bed to steady yourself, feeling the threat of collapsing from pure agony at this man's low self-esteem and self-worth. You have to close your eyes and take a moment to breathe before you snap at his insecurities (not him, just his insecurities). All you want is to get him to come out of his shell and ask for something he is clearly holding back, but maybe what he needs isn't to be the one to start. Maybe what he needs is for someone to show him he is worth something.

With that thought, you inhale sharply and cross your legs slowly so his attention is drawn to them. The angle you are sitting at should give him a good look up your skirt and straight at the panties you have on underneath this costume. You can only tell he noticed because his eyes dart away from you immediately.

"Levi?" You call out to him in a voice dripping with honey. He doesn't look at you, but his face turns three different shades of pink, "Levi?" You call again, this time getting upset when he doesn't respond, "Leviathan!" Which is the name that finally gets his attention. You rarely use his full name, so uttering it means you are serious.

"Hm?" His attention goes between you, his lap, and the wall rapidly, unable to make direct eye contact.

"Levi..." You drop back to the name you are most comfortable using with him, "Look at me, please."

It takes him a moment, but he finally acquiesces. He still isn't looking you in the eyes, glancing between your legs and your general face area.

Just as he drops his gaze down again in an attempt to avoid your gaze, you uncross your legs and open them slowly to give him a better look at what you are wearing. You don't have the courage to look at him any more than he does you. Something about this situation has turned awkward between you two. You have never been shy about what you want or about expressing yourself or practicing your sexuality, but something about his nervousness was leaking out into the air around you and causing you to be more self-conscious and aware.

You let the silence hang for a moment before asking him, "Do you want me to leave or stay?"

Maybe you have made everything too awkward. Maybe he really wasn't ready for this kind of thing. You didn't even consider that you had been misreading his signals, but now you were almost positive you had made a mistake. You plead with the universe, hoping you haven't ruined your relationship over this.

"-ay." He finally mumbles something out.

"Huh?" You have to ask him to repeat himself.

"You can stay."

"Are you sure?" You have to double-check, making sure he isn't just being polite.

He nods slowly, eyes still darting between you and literally anything else.

You can almost feel tears threatening to form at the corners of your eyes. You were so stupid. You know better than to pressure someone into this kind of situation. You would hate if he did that to you, so what part of your dumb human brain thought it would be okay to do it to him. Sure, you weren't pushing him against the wall and forcing him physically, but you were guilting him emotionally to let you stay here in this awkward situation. You felt so terrible that you just wanted to cry.

This situation was not about you, however, so you would refrain.

Instead, you just hang your head and close your legs, "Sorry."

His look goes from awkward to awkward and confused, "Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot." You almost laugh at yourself in an effort to push back the tears still threatening to break loose, "I had this big plan to try and seduce you by wearing this but now we can't even look at each other."

"Oh..." He still doesn't look at you, "Why would you want to seduce me of all people. I'm pretty gross."

"No!" You yell, then settle down again. You shake your head and continue, "I was hoping you would see me and it would ignite something in you. Like, passion or lust or..."

"I'm not Asmo. I don't just want to sleep with everyone I meet."

You ball your fist around your skirt, trying to keep from trembling, "What about me?"

"W-what?" He stammers out.

"I asked... if you would want to sleep with me."

The air goes silent once again. It's too late to take back those words, but you wish you could.

"Nevermind," you finally break the nothingness between you, "forget I said that. I'll just go and we can pretend thi-"

You stop as soon as you get a good look at him. He is back to looking at his lap, face completely red. His mouth is twisted in confusion and his hands and so tightly balled that you worry he will draw blood from his nails biting into his palms.

"Levi?" You check on him.

"You have better options." Are the words he finally says.

You are taken aback and filled with sadness once again, "I wasn't talking about that. I was asking about you. Do you want to sleep with me?"

It's like his brain cannot process what you just said and is threatening to shut down completely. You see him swallow a lump in his throat.

You want to reach out and hold him, let him know everything is alright, but you don't want to overstep his boundaries after all of this so you stay seated on his bed, "You can say no and I will leave. You don't have to say yes."

"I..." He struggles to find the words, "I don't want to say no, but I don't want to say yes." He sounds disgusted with himself and your heart breaks further, "Maybe someday, but not right now."

"That's fine!" You say immediately, trying to chase away that pain in his voice, "You're allowed to say this isn't the right time. No one should be able to tell you otherwise." Even if you had tried to spring a trap on him at the very start of this, "I'll just go and we can-"

"I don't want you to go either."

Now you were admittedly confused. He wanted you to stay, but he didn't want to sleep with you right now. But the air was so awkward that you couldn't read the room. The only way to keep going was to ask, "What do you want to do, Levi?" So you did.

You watched his eyes lock firmly on your outfit, trailing down your figure from your head to your legs. It was like he was hesitant to believe you were really here and that this was really happening. Even so, you let that quiet hang until he found the words he was looking for.

"Can I watch?"

"Huh?" It was your turn to question what he meant.

"Can I watch how you do it?" He repeated.

You feel your face turn hot. You came in here to seduce him, so you weren't sure why you were so embarrassed at the thought of touching yourself in front of him. There was something significantly more intimate about showing him how you did it to yourself.

However, you slowly opened your legs anyway, balancing yourself at the edge of his tub. You reach down, running your fingers unsteadily along the outside of your panties. You felt ashamed for how wet you were, despite how guilty you felt for pushing this on him so suddenly. You closed your eyes to concentrate on the warm feeling spreading out from your core and to avoid seeing the way he watched you. You were terrible. Even with your eyes closed, you could feel him staring straight at you, watching how you used your fingers to pleasure yourself. The thought sent you higher, pushing you even further to show off for him. You push the fabric of your underwear to the side and run the same finger along your overly wet and needy slit.

You open your eyes slightly and glance in his direction. You blush when you see the state he is in. He's still staring at you, but he is palming his cock through his pants. You are not shy about sex or your sexuality, but something about this is just pushing you over the edge. You close your eyes again for fear that he will see how badly you want to play with his cock and get nervous all over again. You draw circles around your swollen bud, flicking it gently in an attempt to goad him on.

You can tell your attempt was successful when you hear him gasp. You want to encourage him, let him know how much you want him and that you aren't just doing this mindlessly.

" _Le-Levi_ ," his name spills from your mouth as you continue to rub yourself, feeling your climax coming on. You toss your head back and your legs twitch as your core erupts. You have to catch yourself with your other hand so you don't fall backward into his tub.

Your head is fuzzy, but you try to open your eyes and look at him. He's not looking at you anymore, his gaze off to the side and his hair falling over his face. He hasn't taken his cock out of his pants, but you can see a small wet spot where it must have leaked from within his clothing.

You are both back to silence, just awkwardly sitting and waiting for the other person to set the mood.

He is the first one, "Are you grossed out?"

You just stare and feel that same sadness return, "You don't gross me out, Levi."

"You don't have to lie to me." 

You stand up on your shaky legs and walk over to him. He seems to back away in his chair like he thinks he doesn't deserve to even be near you. You want to touch him and comfort him, let him know everything is okay, but you don't want to rush him any more than you already have.

Instead, you drop to your knees so you can look up at his hidden face. He tries to hide from you again, but you speak anyway, "You don't gross me out, Levi. I want to be with you. We can go at your pace, whatever that is."

Only his eyes move to look at you, but he is looking. He says nothing but gives a small nod to confirm that he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please always respect your partner's boundaries and know what your and their limits are. Listen to them and make sure you ask them what they want and need.


End file.
